Cash processing devices typified by cash processing devices for counter are installed in counters of branches of financial institutions and the like. Such cash processing devices are used in deposit processes, withdrawal processes of bills and coins, and the like. A bank teller performs manipulations of a cash processing device from, for example, a manipulation unit thereof, or from a reception terminal connected to the cash processing device, and thus can perform a deposit process by inputting bills into a cash inlet of the cash processing device. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses such a cash processing device.